


Bridge Over Troubled Waters

by Wolfover1889



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Sentient Voltron Lions, Trans Female Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfover1889/pseuds/Wolfover1889
Summary: Keith joins the Blade to learn more about himself and his family history. But while doing so seems to make an enemy out of some of his old teammates. Will he mend the bridges that he seems to have burned or will Voltron truly be better off without him?





	1. Leaving the Team

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic that I'm posting. I am completely down for any kind of constructive criticisms or notes to make my writing better. I don't really know what else to say so I hope you like it. :)

I watched my team, as Kolivan explained how I was going to be joining the blade of Marmora. I originally was going to tell them myself, but I knew someone was going to try to convince me to stay so I thought it best to be told by a person of authority. 

I saw many different emotions on my team’s face. I saw acceptance and understanding in Shiro, with him being the only father figure I had, I already talked to him about this decision. I saw confusion and hurt on Hunk and Pidge's faces, I knew this would be hard for them but it was for the best. When I looked to Coran saw both understanding and worry, he truly was like an uncle to all of us and him knowing he could not help me on this missions must worry. Not to mention what Allura must think of me. 

Speaking of Allura both she and Lana had looks of disgust, but there was another emotion on Lana’s face that I didn't recognize. 

When I hear Kolivan finish explaining the plan of action to My team I finally put my own two cents in. “I believe by me joining the blade I can be of more use, and while I’m there I can learn more about myself and my heritage.” 

Before I could continue I was interrupted by Lana scoffing.

“Wow Keith, I didn’t think you could be such a hypocrite. I mean wasn’t it you who always threw a tantrum whenever one of us even mentioned leaving, no matter the reason. Then suddenly you find one little detail about yourself that you didn’t know and your gone.” Lana says with a laugh and a sarcastic smile on her face. I saw the absolute rage in her eyes as she starts to walk toward me.

I could see Shiro going to stop her, but Kolivan stops him with a wave of his hand. 

“I guess I should have seen it coming since the only other person besides yourself that you care about is Shiro. So maybe it's a great thing your leaving the team. I mean what “Defender of the Universe” would only think of himself.” She says with the harshest glare I’ve ever seen. She finally stops in front of me so I can’t escape the look in her eyes.

“Honestly I don’t even know why the red lion would choose you as his paladin. Maybe it was out of pity or because you were the lesser of two evils.”I could hear red growling in disagreement in my head while Lana shrugged with a sarcastic look on her face. 

“Looks like it doesn’t matter now since you’ll be gone and someone better can take your place. So I guess you're doing the universe a huge favor. So goodbye and good riddance Keith Kogane.” She gave me one last look of hate and stormed out of the room.

I turned to Shiro to ask him about what just happened, but when I did he was watching the door with a worried look on his face. I turned to the others to maybe get some answers or any kind of reassurance at all, but I found none. Hunk was leaving to go after Lana with Pidge right on his heels. 

I didn’t even want to know what Allura thought but at the death glare I was receiving it was anything but good, and Coran was just looking at Allura like he was preparing to jump in and stop a fight from breaking out. 

“If that is all I must request you all leave my ship as soon as possible. Is that clear?” Allura asked us with such authority, we couldn't say no even if we had wanted to.

I turned to Kolivan to see what we would do next, not knowing what else to do in this situation. 

"We shall gather our things and leave immediately by your request princess," he says with a neutral face. He then turns to me and motions toward the door with his hand, not saying another word. 

I nod and leave the room to gather the essentials I would need for my stay with the blade. While I was gathering my things, I couldn't get the emotion I saw on Lana's face out of my head. 

As I boarded the ship headed to my new home I realized what the emotion was, betrayal.


	2. Dealing with Betrayal

As I storm out of the control room, I hear Blue’s purr in my head trying to calm and reassure me. I know I need to calm down before I can speak to Keith or any of the Blade, so I change directions to head for the hanger. 

I know Blue will know what to do. I suddenly stop as I feel Blue shift into her Altean lioness form. It doesn’t take long for me to reach the hanger to see all but Blue standing at attention, ready at a moments notice. When I find Blue, she’s sitting by the door waiting for me. 

In her altean lioness form, she’s almost as tall as me, with well-kept fur in different soft shades of blue. The other paladins have told me about their own lion's forms but I've never seen any of them myself. With the exception of Red.

Our bonds with our lions are strong, but our bond as a team could definitely use some work. Blue follows me back to my room, where I get all the things I need for a spa day.

Before I start, I hear a soft knock on my door. “If you're Keith, you made your bed, now you have to lie in it. If that’s Shiro, I really don’t want to talk about any of this right now….maybe tomorrow when I’m feeling better, and that asshole is out of the castle. If you're Hunk, I love you bud, but I really do not want to talk, but I promise I’ll explain...when I have it figured out.”

I see my door open and Blue growls at the intruder, signaling whoever is trying to come in should leave. I only look up when I hear Allura’s voice. “May I come in, we don’t have to talk, but I want to make sure you are okay.” 

I scoff” You did see what he did in there, right? How can I be okay after that? First, he doesn’t tell us himself, and did you hear that robotic answer he gave about the whole situation?”

“I believe I can benefit us more by joining the blade,” I say in a sarcastic Keith impression. Allura just nods and sits beside me and Blue on the floor, while I vent. I can feel the worry from Blue, but she knows I need to talk about it to feel better. 

“I completely understand. Zarkon and I were very close, although we weren’t as close as you and Keith have been lately." She gives me a sly smile and continues. " Zarkon was like a favorite uncle. It was very painful when word about his betrayal spread.” Allura says with a knowing smile and amusement in her eyes. 

I stare at her wide-eyed while blushing “ Where we that obvious?” I say with a nervous laugh. I watched as my hand glides through Blue’s fur like water so Allura can't see the blush on my face. “Well just between us, it was more him, then it was you. He was always giving you little glances when he thought no one was looking. He even had a small smile on his lips while doing so.” 

My feelings of embarrassment vanish quickly and are replaced by my rage and resentment, “You’d think if he does all those things, he would care about what I thought, or at least talk to me personally about it. But what does he do? He has his new leader tell us while he stands behind him with the team from the Blade. Like he’s actually one of them, and he doesn’t care about the team he's leaving. I mean we treat him like family, he’s an important part of our team and we need him, but what does he do? He leaves the first chance he gets to like the Blade is saving him from some horrible place that treats him like shit. It completes bullshit.

I get up and start to pace “How much do you wanna bet he talked to Shiro about this. I mean sure he is like your big brother and he’s also your leader, but I thought my opinion mattered to him. Do I not actually matter to him as much as I thought, or am I just overthinking this?” I turn toward Blue and Allura for answers.

Blue had moved to lay beside Allura, both were watching me with amusement and worry in their eyes. “Lana, I’m going to be honest with you, I was the same way when Zarkon first betrayed us. I kept thinking it was somehow my fault and wondering if he was just a bad person. I thought how could something so magnificent as the leader of the pick a horrible person to be its pilot. Surely, the Black lion would not choose someone who it knew would hurt the universe, instead of protecting it.” 

Allura face turned remorseful,” I thought about how if I had seen it sooner I might have been able to protect Altea, and be the Princess and future queen it deserved. Except I didn’t, nobody did. Later, I realized no one could have foreseen this turn of events and it was an unforeseeable outcome. So I picked up the pieces and gained new friends in the new paladins.I trained hard so that I can fight alongside you and help protect the people of the universe. I worked through it and found ways to cope with my losses.” Allura then smiles, comes toward me, and takes my hands.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, or someone to just be there, just come and find me, okay? I have Coran to talk to and now I hope I can have that with you.” 

I feel tears gather in my eyes and hug Allura with gratitude. I turn when I hear Blue purring loudly in satisfaction staring at us. Allura and I turn and giggle at how happy Blue seems to be seeing us smiling. 

I look back toward Allura and ask,” Hey, do you want to join me for a spa night?” Allura smiles but looks confused. “I do not know what to do on these "spa nights", but I would be happy to learn.”

I smile and gesture for us both to sit down and start getting the face masks ready. I stopped and asked,” Hey, do you think you could help me train, and maybe teach me some of those coping mechanisms you were talking about?” 

Allura smiles at me as I start to put on my face mask. “ I would love to, and maybe we can have a girls night more often.” she suddenly gets an excited look on her face,” Maybe we can invite pidge to join and really bond as the only females on the team.” I smile at her as I start to put her face mask on as well.

“I think that would be great, now stop smiling so this doesn’t crack, then maybe we can do our hair and nails as well.” Allura smiled and nodded enthusiastically, then immediately stopped when she thought about what she was doing. I couldn’t help but laugh as she apologizes. 

Maybe everything will be okay after Keith is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it.


End file.
